Juliana
by SentientMist
Summary: It's not only abnormals who need Magnus' guidance.


**AN:** This kinda accidentally wrote itself while I was listening to the song "Juliana" by Emma Jacob (lovely song, btw). Msynergy was lovely as always in making me decide this was worth posting! :)

**Disclaimer:** I only borrowed them. I didn't even harm them this time, physically or emotionally. I must be slipping!

**Juliana**

By: SentientMist

"Magnus, all I'm asking is that you talk to her." Will groans in frustration as he practically has to jog to keep up with her. He would never understand how the woman could move so fast in those heels.

"Dammit, she's making reckless decisions because she can't accept herself, because she wants to be loved. This is the kind of thing we help abnormals face every single day. What makes her so different?" He's shouting now, but this is an old fight and he's beyond caring who else hears them.

"We have already discussed this, Will," she responds firmly, "If you believe someone should speak with her, then you're more than welcome to have a talk with her. However, this is not a matter for the Sanctuary to handle, and I've far too much to do. I can't be spending my time chasing down teenage girls and convincing them to like themselves. For heaven's sake, Will, it would be a never ending task." Rounding her desk, she drops her files and sinks into her chair, dismissing him.

Will stands his ground, waiting until she gives in, sighing as she meets his gaze. He lowers his voice, eyes pleading, "One girl, Magnus. I'm not asking you to chase down ievery/i teenage girl with a self image problem. I'm asking you to talk to ione/i girl."

She can see his determination, his sincerity, "What makes this one so different, Will? What makes her so special?"

He looks stunned for a moment, "She needs help."

"A lot of people need help, Will." Tilting her head to the side, she studies him curiously. "Why ithis/i girl?"

Shaking his head, he sucks his lower lip into his mouth before responding, leaning forward and planting his palms flat on her desk.

"I don't know. There's something about her, Magnus, I can't explain it. She was walking down the street this morning, hung over, crying, barefoot, short skirt, spaghetti straps. It's ten degrees out. I offered her a ride home, and she couldn't even look at me. And I just iknew/i, Magnus." His voice is barely a whisper, and for a moment, she thinks he might begin crying as well.

"Why me, Will? A teenage girl? I can hardly relate to most adults. How do you expect me-"

Cutting her off, he covers her hand with one of his own. "Because you're the right person. It needs to be you," he states with more confidence than she's heard from him all week.

Nodding curtly, she relents, "Okay, I'll talk to her."

Will pulls back, scribbling down an address and sliding it across the desk. "Her name is Juliana."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Helen knocks on the sturdy wooden door. Moments later, it cracks open to reveal a young girl about sixteen, maybe seventeen. "Juliana?"

The girl nods, casting a glance over her shoulder. "My parents aren't home."

Helen smiles, "I'm not here to see your parents."

"I don't, I mean, I'm really busy and-" Juliana trails off, unsure what to say.

"A friend of mine, Will Zimmerman, said I could find you here. He was quite concerned about you, thought you might like to talk. I'm Helen."

She could see some of the tension leave the girl's shoulders at the mention of Will's name. "Umm, yeah, sure. Come in."

Pulling the door open fully, Juliana moved further into the house, throwing papers on the floor to make room on the couch. Helen followed, gracefully taking the recently cleared seat as Juliana stood nervously watching her. Shoving aside more debris, Helen patted the space next to her, "Sit."

Her command was gentle; and for some reason, Juliana couldn't help but comply, sinking down beside the mysterious woman who claimed to know Will.

"So, Juliana, Will tells me he found you walking the streets this morning in clothes that weren't exactly weather appropriate. You were upset?"

"It was nothing." The girl diverts her gaze, focusing intently on the floor.

"I see."

Helen's voice clearly conveys disbelief, and Juliana rushes to explain. "No, I mean, it wasn't nothing, it was, I just had a fight with a guy. That's all."

"And this boy, did he by chance, take advantage of you?" Helen asks quietly.

"What? No, of course not!" Juliana forces a laugh that comes out as a squeak. Helen fixes her with a pointed look and remains silent. Juliana shakes her head, "I may have had too much to drink. It wasn't like that."

"I see, and why were you drinking in the first place? Was it to impress this boy? Or was he simply in the right place at the right time to take advantage of your…inebriated state?"

Juliana gasps as though she's been slapped. "No, I don't, he...I just wanted to be beautiful. I just wanted to be loved," she finally murmurs brokenly.

Knowing now that she's gotten to the truth, Helen nods, hooking an arm around Juliana's waist, tugging her against her. At first the young woman tenses, but seconds later a sob breaks free, shaking her small frame.

"Shh. It's okay to cry," Helen whispers, holding her tightly and stroking a hand through her hair. Her whole body trembles as her tears soak through Helen's shirt, until finally she's drained, no longer possessing the energy required to cry.

"There we are," Helen soothes. "I want you to remember something, Juliana."

She waits until still watery eyes meet her own.

"You are beautiful exactly as you are, incredibly beautiful. I also want you to know you are ialways/i loved. Love is the very reason I'm here today, Will's love. He cares about you a great deal, Juliana, and now that I've had a chance to meet you, I more than understand why."

Pulling away, Helen stands to leave. "Here is my card. If you ever find yourself in a situation you'd rather not be in, or even if you simply need to talk, don't hesitate to call."

"Wait, I mean, do you have to go. We could…watch TV or something. I don't, I could use some company," she says softly.

Smiling, Helen settles back onto the couch, "I have some time yet."


End file.
